


After the Tanich Rose

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Awkward First Times, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Coital, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: "Well, we did that," Natasha said.Yes they had.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	After the Tanich Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Natasha rolled off of Steve, but stayed within arm's reach. They were the only ones in the Avengers compound, so any room was as private as the next, but the gym floor seemed a lot less appealing than it had a minute ago.

Together, they stared up at the ceiling, sharing only the sound of their heavy breathing. Her sneakers and leggings had been tossed into a corner, and Steve's shirt had landed on the rowing machine, his gym shorts only pulled down enough to get access to his dick. He reached down and tugged up his shorts to cover himself.

"Well, we did that," Natasha said.

Yes they had. First up with Natasha pressed against the mirrored wall, Steve's hand firmly under her thigh, spreading her legs open as well as they could standing up, until she pushed him down onto the floor and rode him until they had both finished. And here they were now.

"Yup," Steve replied. He drummed his fingers over his sternum. "It was fun."

"Yeah... you're not going to get weird on me, are you, Rogers?" Natasha asked with a tone Steve was familiar with. She used it when things were going horribly wrong in battle, but she was trying to keep up a sarcastic, light appearance.

Steve turned his head to the side to look at her. She didn't appear worried, but he knew her too well. She was the one who had initiated. She was the one who wouldn't forgive herself if she had just ruined a perfectly good friendship. "What's there to get weird about?"

She pulled her most innocent face. "You don't think we should get married now?"

He laughed. "You know, I _have_ had sex before."

"I could tell." She grinned, and then almost as quickly as her smile had spread wickedly across her face, her expression crumpled and she turned away.

"Hey, what happened?" Steve turned onto his side, his elbow pressed against the hard floor. He rested his other hand on her stomach, warm through her soft t-shirt. "Did you just realize it was really bad sex?"

Natasha laughed, but it was strangled, like she was trying not to cry. "No. I... I thought about what Sam would say if he could see us now."

It had been a year since Thanos, and sometimes it felt like it could have been yesterday. It could hit any of them out of nowhere, at the strangest times.

Steve smiled sadly. "Probably that between the two of us, we're one fully dressed person."

She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed again. A stray tear still escaped. Her hand came down to rest against her collarbone as she looked up at Steve. "You're probably right. I'm going to hit the shower."

"Okay," Steve replied, and then he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. What do you do when you have spontaneous, casual sex with a friend? Should he kiss her? Was that too much? _Was_ he going to get weird about this?

Natasha didn't seem to have the same concerns. She sat up part way and softly kissed his cheek. "This was nice."

"It was," Steve agreed. 

"Maybe we can do it again sometime. Like in a bed."

He chuckled. "That sounds like a plan." He watched as she got up and didn't even bother retrieving her pants before heading out of the room. Once she was gone, he flopped back onto the floor to stare at the ceiling again.

It didn't do a lot of good to think about what Sam might say if he was there. If he was there, this never would have happened. Grief made people do things they may not do under normal circumstances. Steve was pretty sure they'd never be in normal circumstances again.

However, he thought with a smile, if this is how they were going to cope, it could be worse.


End file.
